


Shattered Fleet

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Adopted Prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Damaged Corpses, Death by Space, Deathfic, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: A mysterious Separatist ship has been taking out large portions of the Republic fleet. Anakin's been told to provide cover for Obi-Wan's ships, but instead takes off to go search for survivors from Plo Koon's missing ship.Unlike in canon... the Malevolence finds the Negotiator.





	Shattered Fleet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt sent to my tumblr's inbox: Jumperjohn: You know how in the second episode of CW Anakin ditches his escort mission to see if anyone survived the attack on Plo's fleet? What if when he was doing that the Malevolence went to go attack his fleet; so Anakin and Ahsoka has their triumphant return to a debris field.

 

“Anakin, where are you?”

Obi-Wan sounded tired and just a bit alarmed.

“Taking a detour, Master. Nothing to worry about.”

“We need you to back us up!”

“You'll be fine,” Anakin scoffed. “And Master Koon has nobody to back him up, unless Ahsoka and I go.”

“Anakin, _I_ don't ha—”

Anakin cut the transmission, surprising Ahsoka, but he could sense her tentative gratitude.

They were going to save Plo Koon and the survivors of the Malevolence's attack.

To allow himself to be focused and not distracted as he navigated a terrifyingly large debris field, he raised shields to Obi-Wan, blocking the bond to the point where he could no longer hear the nagging.

 

* * *

 

**Minutes Later**

 

The lights reflected in the eyes of Cody's general, flickering as Kenobi lifted his chin, trying to hold brave.

Outside the viewports of the bridge, horror was unfolding.

Their systems were down, knocked out by some sort of ion pulse from the Malevolence. The _Resolute_ was sheering towards them, on fire and with massive holes wrenched into her side.

With no shields, nothing, the two bridges would collide...

And they couldn't even move out of the way.

“Is help coming?” a shiny asked, eyes wide and terrified.

Kenobi looked to him, heartbroken. “No.”

He gathered the Force to him, something so visceral and desperate that Cody could actually  _see_ a distortion of the air around his fingers, glowing in his veins, back lighting his skin—

Kenobi threw his palms out, fingers clawed, and the trajectory of the oncoming cruiser changed, just a bit, not enough—

The  _Negotiator_ staggered as the other ship crashed into her side, ripping her open. Alarms wailed, signals of levels being closed off—

Kenobi paled, then spun to look the other direction—

The last of the three ships detonated, giant fragments of it hurtling through the  _Negotiator,_ a blazing chunk of metal punching through the bridge.

Cody saw its trajectory, saw the single tear that began to slip from his general's eye, heard his own intake of air into lungs that would be wrenched apart by vacuum—

 

* * *

 

Anakin felt triumph as he shifted the _Twilight_ out of hyperspace. 

Plo Koon and the five surviving clones were safely stowed on board, mission accomplished, lives saved—

Something bounced off the shields, rattling the freighter, and Anakin tipped the ship into a dive to avoid something far too large to fend off with the  _Twilight's_ defenses. 

Ahsoka gasped, and Koon made a choked noise of grief, whispering a prayer in his native tongue for the dead.

There weren't large chunks of ship floating around. No clearly recognizable half or quarter of the  _Negotiator_ or her consorts.

Just...

Pieces.

Pieces, and so many broken bodies.

It took twenty thousand men to crew each one of the three cruisers, and when one took into account the troopers they had been transporting, the number floating here went higher.

Eighty thousand corpses.

No...

Eighty thousand and one.

Years later Anakin would doubt if he'd actually seen it, since what were the chances he'd stumble across  _that one_ in such a massive graveyard sea?

But there hung Obi-Wan, body cut nearly in half, eyes gone, skin burst, a cloud of fluids frozen around him where his blood had found it could not be contained by the frailties of skin and bone when measured against the need to fill space's emptiness with  _something_ .

Anakin didn't have the chance to try to collect the precious corpse to return it to Obi-Wan's beloved Home, because the Malevolence was cruising through the wreckage and had seen them.

It took all of Anakin's skill to escape his small collection of survivors out of there.

And after that first jump out...

Ahsoka had to pilot them back to the Temple, because Anakin crouched curled up in the corner, shaking and unresponsive.

 

 


End file.
